The Kyuubi and the Light Master
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is lured out to a remote region of Fiore where he is tempted by Zeref with promises of ultimate power. After resisting the temptations, he discovers that the entire thing was a test by Mavis who reveals a startling revelation to Naruto. Naruto/Mavis. AU. For Ryan L. Spradling. Please R&R.


Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the ninth installment of my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ X-Over series, and the first lemon of _**Fairy Tail**_ month. This month is going to be exclusive to lemon story revolving around the _**Fairy Tail**_ universe. This lemon sees Naruto paired up with the first guild master of _**Fairy Tail**_, Mavis Vermillion. So sit back and enjoy because **_IT'S SHOWTIME!_**

Summary: Naruto is lured out to a remote region of Fiore where he is tempted by Zeref with promises of ultimate power. After resisting the temptations, he discovers that the entire thing was a test by Mavis who reveals a startling revelation to Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_.

Author's Notes. In this story Mavis is alive after being resurrected by Zeref. And in this story she'll be 18 years old with a more womanly build than in the anime/manga. Also Naruto is 18 and as with all of my stories, Naruto's height is 5'10 and he is voiced by Crispin Freeman. And I would like to take the time to dedicate this lemon to my close friend _**Ryan L. Spradling**_ who has waited to see this one for a long time.

* * *

Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was currently racing out to a remote region in Fiore after hearing rumors of Kaguya Otsutsuki sightings in the area. Naruto and the Konoha Council couldn't believe it at first, since the insane mother of the Sage of the Six Paths was defeated by Naruto and the rest of Team 7 after one hell of a battle that nearly left them on the brink of death.

But after hearing the description of the person causing the disturbance and realizing it was an exact match to Kaguya, he decided to handle it personally and finish off his insane ancestor once and for all. Soon he arrived at the remote desert region of Fiore and looked around at the devastation that had been caused.

"Kaguya, get out here now, I know you're here." Naruto shouted and he then heard a sadistic grin behind him and he turned around just in time to see Kaguya materialize out of thin air.

"Brave of you boy to come out here and face me on your own. Brave, but foolish; I really thought you would have learned you're lesson." Kaguya said with a satanic look in her eyes.

"Well I am a slow learner, but I thought someone like you could have realized that you would never be able to fool me with this old trick." Naruto said and Kaguya raised an eye in surprise.

"What would make you think that I was trying to trick you?" Kaguya asked.

"Because the real Kaguya's power is much more powerful than yours. Plus I have the ability to sense malevolent chakra and I can clearly sense that you have none."

"Which means that you obviously have no tailed beasts within you. So why don't you cut the act and show me you're true identity." Naruto said and the Kaguya imposter just looked at him before she laughed, her voice becoming deeper.

"Very clever Namikaze, well since I've been found out, I guess there's no need for this disguise." the imposter Kaguya said before she turned into a shadow figure, and soon the imposter stood in their true form.

Naruto was now looking at a young man wearing high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He had short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wore a circle-shaped necklace.

"Who are you, and what is this dark energy I'm sensing from you," Naruto asked the man standing in front of him before he heard Kurama growl in anger inside his mind before he abruptly took over Naruto's body out of anger.

**"Zeref, what the hell are you still doing alive. I thought you had died years ago."** Kurama said.

"Now Kurama, you should know by now that you cannot kill, that which does not wish to die," Zeref said with a smug look on his face. Kurama growled angrily before letting Naruto take over again and he looked at the Dark Mage in confusion.

"Wait a minute, how do you know Kurama," Naruto asked Zeref.

"Naruto, if one is to understand how the tailed beasts origins, one must understand the true history of their origins, not just the narrow minded views and folk tales that petty humans have developed over the years." Zeref said.

"What did you say, you know how the tailed beasts came into existence?" Naruto said in bewilderment, since Zeref looked to be no older than him.

"Of course I do, after all I was the one who created them in the first place. Many years ago, I used my _**Living Magic**_ to create a being that I saw as the ultimate demon."

"But you humans destroyed my greatest creation and because of you and you're damned ancestor, my creation was slaughtered and turned into weaker beings." Zeref said angrily and the next moment Naruto had drawn his mother's sword _**Ugetsu Kageuchi**_ and his sword was at Zeref's throat.

"You're the one who created the Shinju. So you're the one responsible for causing all this hell in the ninja world," Naruto said with his _**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**_ he received from Itachi and Obito flaring and Zeref simply cackled madly at the rage in Naruto's eyes.

"Are you seriously going to try to kill me Naruto? Why don't you stop trying to fight me and join me? Think about it, with the two of us together, we would destroy all the impurities of this world and create a new world in our image." Zeref said.

"You're crazy if you think I'd _EVER_ join you. The man solely responsible for all the pain and the misery in my life and all the hell that my ancestor went through." Naruto angrily said.

"Well, we'll see about that." Zeref said as he turned his back on Naruto.

"You see Naruto, with my far superior powers and my dark influence, it'll be so easy to put you under my control. You can fight it all you want to, but you'll never be able to resist. Like this!" Zeref said as he turned around and began using his dark influence to cloud Naruto's mind and force him to see images of all the suffering he had been through in his past.

"You see that, they rejected you. They hated you for what you were. And now they love you and they adore you. How long do you think it will be before they turn on you again? Join me, and I'll make it all go away." Zeref's voice said as the images of his abuse from the villagers was flashing through Naruto's mind.

"No, I won't join you. I'll never betray the people I swore to protect, just like I know they'd never betray me." Naruto declared and then the images in his head changed to images of his conflicts with Sasuke.

"You honestly think he's truly changed, he's probably just sharpening the knife that he's eventually going to stick in your back. Join me and together we'll eliminate him once and for all." Zeref's voice said.

"Never, Sasuke is not like he once used to be. I know he's a changed man, and I trust him with my life." Naruto said and Zeref growled in anger as the scene in his head once again changed to all the times that Kurama had tried to tempt him into giving him control over him (which really pissed off Kurama).

"Impudent boy, have you forgotten that even Kurama hated you. And now all of a sudden the most malevolent of all the nine tailed beasts is suddenly you're partner. You don't think that he wants to control you once more." Zeref said and Naruto let out a scream of anger as he broke Zeref's hold on his mind and Zeref looked on in surprise as malevolent orange chakra surrounded him.

"I'll _NEVER_ join you Zeref, I don't care what may have happened to me in the past, because those who dwell in the past are doomed to be consumed by it."

"And as for Kurama, we may have hated each other once before, but like I've said, he's not that same monster fox anymore. He's my comrade from Konoha and more importantly, _HE'S MY FRIEND_!" Naruto shouted at Zeref and Kurama smiled at what Naruto had said and Zeref was absolutely enraged.

"Why you insolent little brat. If you won't join me, then you will perish." Zeref said before activating his _**Death Magic**_ in a fit of rage. But as the dark shades of death were enclosing on Naruto, they were killed by bright rays of sacred light that blinded Naruto's who shielded his eyes.

"What do you say we leave it at this for now? That's enough Zeref-kun." Naruto heard a woman's voice say and Naruto uncovered his eyes to see a young woman standing between him and Zeref that Naruto could only describe as being the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She had very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appeared to have no irises and a womanly build with a 33 in. bust, a 22 in. waist, and 34 in. hips.

She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these was outlined in a hot pink. She wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings, and she seemed to prefer going barefoot.

"I was only doing what you asked me to do, and that was to test the boy Mavis-chan." Zeref said and Naruto couldn't decide what was more shocking, that the first master of Fairy Tail was standing in front of him, or the fact that she and Zeref had been testing him the whole time.

"Be that as it may, you didn't have to put on this little show for me Zeref-kun." Mavis said with her arms folded.

"And why do you think it was a show?" Zeref asked.

'Because if you were serious about trying to control him, you would have done it the moment he exposed you for impersonating Kaguya."

"As for your little game of temptation, I'd have to say that Naruto-kun won, just like I predicted he would." Mavis said as she walked over to Naruto and placed her left arm around his waist and Zeref smiled at the two.

"It seems so, I guess I was wrong about him. Very well, take care of him Mavis-chan, farewell for now." Zeref said as he vanished into shadows.

"He never changes much. Putting that aside, I must say that you passed that test with flying colors Naruto-kun." Mavis said.

"Mavis-chan, what were you and Zeref testing me for?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Let's not talk here, let's go back to my home on Tenrou Island and I'll explain everything there." Mavis said and Naruto nodded before he held onto Naruto and used her Light Magic to teleport them to her home.

_**~Later back at Tenrou Island~**_

Naruto was on Tenrou Island with his jacket and shirt off due to the island's hot summer climate. All he wore now was his orange and black pants and shinobi sandals. Mavis was standing next to him wearing a weather-appropriate pink and blue sundress.

The sundress was low-cut at the top exposing the top half of her ample bust and the bottom of the dress came down to mid-thigh and showed off her long and sexy slender legs. All in all, the outfit made her look very attractive (not that she wasn't attractive already).

"Is it always this hot here Mavis-chan?" Naruto asked as he and Mavis were drinking ice water to stay cool.

"I'm afraid so Naruto-kun. Because of the clashing currents that are present in the area, Tenrou Island is unaffected by other climates and weather systems, which keeps the temperature high all year long." Mavis said.

"Interesting, sounds to me like you need a new home. Especially since this one is so damn hot all the time." Naruto said and the First Master of Fairy Tail giggled at him.

"You remind me so much of Asura-kun that's it's just so funny." Mavis said and this caught Naruto's attention.

Hold on a second, you know Asura." Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yes, I knew both of Hagomoro's son's, they were both childhood friends of mine. It's one of the two reason's I wanted Zeref to test you." Mavis said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm sure you know of how Hagomoro passed down his powers to Asura as his successor and Indra turned on him and began feuding with his brother. Well what people don't know is that Indra never wanted to go against his brother and originally he bore him no ill feelings."

"But is wasn't until Kaguya's spirit got involved and began stirring the pot as she always has, and she got in Indra's ear and tricked him into turning evil and fighting against his brother, thus beginning the Curse of Hatred."

"And through the years, Kaguya would continue to stir it up in hopes of one day achieving her own selfish and insane plans of peace. To this day it's the greatest regret I have that I couldn't stop Indra from going down that path." Mavis said as she began to cry.

"My relationship was never the same with Asura-kun after that, he blamed me for not being there for them and for not being able to talk some sense into Indra. And…..it just damaged our friendship forever." Mavis sobbed and Naruto held onto the blonde lady and hugged her and comforted her.

"It's not your fault Mavis-chan, you did everything that you could humanly do. Kaguya is just such a manipulator that not even the strongest of shinobi could resist her tempting, satanic ways." Naruto said and Mavis smiled at him and his kindness.

"You're just so much like Asura-kun. That's ultimately what drew me to you, because every time I look into your eyes, I see the man I fell in love with so long ago. And that's why I had Zeref test you, because I couldn't have that guilt hanging over my head anymore."

"I just couldn't live with myself after being resurrected by Zeref after all these years if the person who I've fallen for now, that's so much like my beloved Asura-kun became corrupted like Indra did so many years ago." Mavis said and Naruto smiled at the lovely blonde woman before he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and kissed her.

Mavis returned the kiss as she walked him into her house while still locked in an intense lip lock. They entered the house while still engaged in a fierce kick as Naruto kicked the door shut and Mavis pulled Naruto on top of her onto the couch.

The two lover's broke the kiss and Naruto gripped the straps of Mavis's sun dress and looked into her eyes for permission to continue. Mavis just winked at him and Naruto, now having Mavis's consent lowered the straps and allowed her dress to fall off leaving the blonde Light Master in all of her natural beauty.

Mavis smiled at Naruto's amazed reaction to her slender, yet curvy figure before she stood up and unzipped his pants. Mavis hungrily eyed how large his member was and her mouth watered looking at it.

Naruto chuckled as Mavis lay back onto the couch and spread her legs apart in an inviting manner. Easily taking her hint, he placed himself on top of her and kissed her passionately as he cupped her breasts and he gently began caressing them and Mavis's purred in pleasure.

Naruto groped the mounds and toyed with them as Mavis let low moans escape her lips. He squeezed them together and started placing tender kisses on them while massaging them with his fingers.

The Light Master whimpered as Naruto's hand rubbed her breasts together and he began gently biting into the mound. Mavis's legs cringed in pleasure and she loudly moaned from Naruto's canines carefully sinking into her breast as his teasing made her nipples grow hard.

He fondled it and began tweaking her nipple. She moaned as Naruto gnawed on her orb and teased her tit. Naruto stopped biting Mavis's breast and began to tweak her other bud. She whimpered as Naruto's teasing began to make her legs twitch and shake.

Mavis's eyes opened as she looked at Naruto teasing her hardening tits and he smiled at the dreamy smile on her face finding the look cute. He kissed her cheek as he twisted her tits and pulled them forward before Naruto released her tits and he started licking them.

Mavis moaned as she held his head to her bosom while he licked her excited nipples before planting his mouth on the right one. He suckled on it and Mavis trickled her fingers through his spiky blonde, yet soft hair.

Naruto rubbed his lips together on her teat as he groped her and his gaze lowered to her crotch. He noticed her thighs were pressed together and understood why. He took his mouth off Mavis breasts and kissed her heart.

He then kissed her once more before she felt Naruto's hand gently rub her folds and she moaned into his mouth. Naruto separated his lips from Mavis and kissed her forehead tenderly. He moved his head to her womanhood and teasingly began tracing her folds and she gripped her couch tightly.

His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs still cringed. Naruto began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds. Mavis's blush grew deep as Naruto's tongue licked and slobbered on her clit.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Light Master gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Naruto found the look on her face too cute and his fingers spread her folds apart.

They slithered into her lower orifice and her pupils shrank as his fingers entered her. She moaned as she felt his fingers start to rub the inside of her womanhood and she moaned as his fingers wiggled inside of her pussy. Mavis watched as Naruto licked her clit before moving up a bit to start kissing her toned stomach.

She whimpered as his fingers brushed against her innards and he placed delicate kisses on her navel. It was then his tongue began licking her stomach until he spread her folds and licked her aroused walls. Naruto wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness.

The Light Master moaned as Naruto licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Mavis moaned as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her innards and wiggled inside of her. Due to her sensitivity to this, Mavis could tell she wouldn't last for much longer.

Sensing this, Naruto continued his relentless teasing as he swayed his tongue inside of Mavis and gathered her wetness. Naruto's tongue wagged inside of Mavis until she finally released her streams of arousal and he licked her womanhood clean.

She panted as he licked up her fluids and he stood up, allowing her to get a better view of his manhood. Mavis licked her lips at the sight of it as she crawled toward him seductively before taking his manhood into her hand and beginning to stroke it.

He smiled at how her touch felt on his manhood and she did likewise with his hardness. She pumped the erection and Naruto watched as she licked the head of it. Her tongue slowly brushed on his vein-covered shaft and she held his testicles.

Mavis bounced them in her hand and Naruto groaned from how skilled she was. Her hand gently pulled on his manhood and Naruto smiled down at her. She smoothly brushed her tongue against his lower glory and she continued to stroke his hardness before letting go of it.

Naruto watched as she stirred her tongue around the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth and beginning to suck him off. He managed to maintain balance as Mavis sat on her knees and slowly moved her head on his member.

The warmth of her mouth provided great suction for Naruto's hardness and he steadily thrust into her mouth. Mavis's tongue licked Naruto's swollen part and she moaned at the taste. He placed his hand on Mavis's head and helped her bop it on his length.

He drove his erection into the blonde woman's mouth and she swirled her tongue around his manhood. She sucked on his length while her hands were near his feet and she took her mouth off of him. Naruto watched as Mavis immediately cupped her ample breasts and squeezed them together on his stiff hilt.

A naughty smile spread across her lips as she kneaded her mounds together on Naruto's cock and he moaned at the soft orbs of flesh imprisoning him. Mavis massaged his hardness with her breasts and his eyes shut in complete pleasure.

She brushed her tongue on his erection and smothered her perky tits on his erection. The blonde woman stroked Naruto's length and she placed her mouth back on his swollen tower after sometime. The warmth of her mouth soaked Naruto's hardness and her tongue tapped the head of it.

Her mounds jiggled on his shaft as he pumped his cock into the deep cleavage as they squeezed it. Mavis mouth sucked on Naruto's hardness while her orbs of flesh served to keep him stimulated and jerked him off before she eventually felt his hardness pulsing inside her mouth.

Knowing what this meant Mavis readied herself for the explosion that was about to occur. Naruto groaned and gritted his teeth as Mavis bouncing breasts rubbed his low tower of veins. Naruto pumped his erection into Mavis's mouth and her saliva washed over it.

His eyes squeezed shut as the head of his cock vibrated until he spurted rounds of semen onto her tongue and flooded her mouth. She moaned and kept her breasts together on his cock as his cock spurted ropes of warm semen into her mouth and his release overfilled her mouth.

After a short amount of time, Mavis started gulping down what hadn't spilled out of her mouth and allowed him to free his saliva-drenched manhood. Mavis and Naruto panted and caught their breaths before they looked at each other's flushed faces before they smiled lovingly at one another.

Mavis then lay back on the couch and spread her legs apart invitingly. Not wasting a second, Naruto climbed on top of her before he began rubbing his length on her folds causing her to purr in delight before he slid himself inside of her, taking her virginity.

Mavis moaned in pleasure at Naruto's length stretching her and in pain at her broken barrier before Naruto began thrusting into her slimy tunnels and he immediately reached up and began groping and squeezing her ample breasts once again.

Mavis moaned as Naruto squeezed her breasts and thrust into her entrance. She bucked her hips and placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. She held onto Naruto tightly as he shot his erection into her warmth and rubbed her heaving mounds together an excessive amount of times.

Mavis moaned as Naruto's erection reached the inside of her stomach and heavily slammed against her innards. Mavis wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he started kissing her neck. She mewled and squeezed her eyes shut as he thrashed his member about inside of her insides and groped her breasts.

He thrust his erection into her inner caverns and he rapidly buried his shaft within her. Mavis's hip-bucking served to grind Naruto's strong thrusts and he looked down at her breasts before carefully gnawing on one of them.

Mavis lustfully smiled as Naruto's canines worked on her breast while his other hand pleasured the bobbing orb and fondled it. He moaned as he gnawed and carefully bit into her mound. Naruto's cock flew into Mavis's insides and she began kissing his forehead while placing her hand on his back.

Her nails began digging into his back and fortunately, he enjoyed her slimy yet tightening innards too much to be bothered by the pain. The sounds of flesh colliding and the bed mattress squeaking could clearly be heard as the couple worked their movements against one another.

Naruto freed Mavis's mounds and deeply kissed the Light Master while brushing his fingers through her hair. Mavis did likewise by running her fingers through Naruto's equally-blonde locks as they made out long enough for her insides to squeeze his aching manhood until his semen erupted from her entrance once more.

Both moaned as their release oozed from her insides and not wanting to end their pleasure, Naruto pulled out of her. She quickly lie on her side as Naruto lie behind her and re-entered her wetness while she lifted her leg.

He slid his hands under Mavis's side and pounded his hilt into her warmth while squeezing and rubbing her breasts together. Naruto kissed Mavis's cheek as he thrust into the blonde-haired beauty and her eyes had an untamed look of ecstasy in them.

His lap smacked against her ass while he pummeled his glory into the depths of her innards and he nibbled on her earlobe for a while. Mavis closed her eyes and moaned as loud as possible with Naruto's hilt rocketing into her wetness.

She placed her hands on her breasts and groped them while he started tweaking her hardened tits. Naruto moaned at Mavis's entrance being tighter as he played with her hard nipples while ramming his hilt against her wetness.

She looked back at him and instantly kissed him while caressing his cheek endearingly. His sparkling blue eyes never left her shimmering, iris-less green ones as Naruto's crotch drove his cock into Mavis's womanhood and she moaned into his mouth.

Both of their tongues locked in battle like lustful snakes fighting for sexual dominance and Naruto's ungodly energy gave him the edge over Mavis's impressive energy. Her breasts jiggled in their hold as Naruto pounded his member into her tunnels and despite the immense pleasure and ecstasy her mind was lost, she never placed her leg down.

The Sage moaned with the Light Master as he shot his member into her warmth and she looked into his loving eyes. Even with their release just around the corner, neither gave up on pleasuring one another and Mavis's fingers buried themselves in the softness of her breast with Naruto tweaking and turning it in response.

Finally, Mavis's pussy yanked her lover's length and it blasted her innards with rounds whiter than pure silk. Naruto pulled out of Mavis and lie behind her while still kissing and they both cuddled up close together with each other.

Almost two seconds later, Naruto was thrusting into Mavis once again. This time, Naruto had Mavis's back against the wall and her legs were locked around his waist as she bucked her hips in perfect sync with his piston-like movements.

Naruto held onto Mavis's rear as he thrust into her and her ample mounds heaved against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and licked his cheek all the way to his mouth before sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Lusty bright green eyes looked into bright cerulean ones as their tongues excessively clashed against one another and her nails sank into his back. Naruto moaned as he licked against Mavis's tongue before letting go of her ass and squeezing her breasts.

Mavis moaned as Naruto placed his lips on her left nipple and suckled the hardened bud as he toyed with the other one. She sent her womanhood onto his thick erection and he rubbed his lips together on her hard tits. She ran her fingers through his hair and he rammed his length into her innards.

Mavis's hip-bucking made her slimy insides grind against Naruto's wild cock which rampaged inside of her core and he held onto her jiggling bosom. Mavis grew tighter as Naruto fondled and groped her orbs of flesh while freeing her tit to lick it.

She moaned and the blonde felt his balls growing tighter. Along with how much twitching his manhood was doing, he knew it wouldn't be long before he came again and Mavis wasn't that far behind either. He took his mouth off her tit and started tenderly nibbling on her neck.

Her eyes glistened as Naruto's teeth grazed her neck and she began to drag her nails across his back out of ecstasy. Naruto winced in pain at this, but the pleasure he felt greatly outweighed the pain. Mavis moaned as their hips-movements resulted in pleasuring one another and Naruto's length plunged into her wetness while sweat ran down their bodies.

He proceeded to lick where he had just nibbled moments ago until a hickey formed on her neck just as both lovers reached their limits. Naruto gritted his teeth as Mavis's pussy wrapped around his length and gripped it; causing his seed to splash about inside her womb.

She let out the loudest moan possible as their juices poured out of her and dripped from Naruto's testicles onto the floor as Naruto pulled out of her as he carried her to her room and he lay her in bed before joining her and pulling the covers over their warm bodies.

"Naruto-kun, do you promise me….that you'll never turn on me, or those closest to you for power?" Mavis asked him and Naruto cupped her lovely face and kissed the blonde Light Master.

"Mavis-chan, I swear to you that with my love for you, I'll NEVER leave your side. Believe it." Naruto said and tears of joy fell from Mavis's eyes and she and Naruto fell asleep in each other's arms with happy smiles on their faces.

_**~Some Years Later in Konoha~**_

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Mavis Vermillion Namikaze stood in front of an elegant Memorial Tomb in the epicenter of Konoha that was built in memory of Hagomoro and his son Asura.

They were currently praying at the tomb with their hands on the shoulders of their child, a five year old boy with spiky blonde hair and blue-green, iris-less eyes. The boy was named after Naruto's ancestor, and Mavis's first love: Asura.

"Asura-kun, Hagomoro-sama, I hope you're watching over us now. We've done it, you're dream of peace is now a reality. I hope you guys are happy, wherever you are." Mavis said as she and Naruto finished praying before they walked away from the tomb and little Asura stayed for a few seconds more.

"Asura, come on kid let's go." Naruto called and his son nodded before following his dad.

"Hey Kaa-san, can you tell me what Asura-san was like?" Asura asked his mother and she smiled.

"Sure, let's go get some ramen and I'll tell you all about him on the way." Mavis said and Asura cheered before running after his parents while the spirit of the original Asura and Hagomoro watched over the family from heaven with a smile on his face.

* * *

Boy, what a way to kick off _**Fairy Tail**_ month. This installment was probably the one whose buildup to the lemon, I had to do the most research on. The temptation of Naruto by Zeref is a reference to one of my favorite Bible stories, and one that my Uncle/Pastor talked about in church this first Sunday, the Temptation of Jesus Christ in the Judaean Desert.

This was new for me as I usually don't include my religion in my writing, but in this situation for this story, I felt that it would be appropriate, and hopefully I made it work to the fans liking. BTW, the dialogue between Zeref and Naruto during the three temptations all touch on things that I see a lot of people say is wrong with the _**Naruto**_ anime/manga, and Naruto's answers are based on what I think the real Naruto would say.

Now up next this month will be a special _**Fairy Tail**_ lemon planned for a foursome involving two couples that I don't feel gets as much love on this site as it should, as evidenced from the low amount of lemons for these two couples. The couples are Sherry Blendy & Ren Akatsuki and Jenny Realight & Hibiki Lates.

Also I have one other surprise _**Fairy Tail**_ lemon's planned for this month, which is set for release on June 30. I won't say what it is, but I CAN say that this lemon is going to be for someone special. So don't forget to read and review and stay tuned because business is about to pick up.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_


End file.
